The Bet
by ii. The Addict .ii
Summary: Tsukiyama and Kaneki are known to spar together during late nights. And there is always one bet. Whoever loses the bet has to submit. And the one who has to submit is...? TsukiKane TwoxShot [WARNING: Smut/Lemon, BoyxBoy]
1. Beg Me?

_**Hi everyone! I'm here to write a nice little smutty two-shot for Tsukiyama and White-haired Kaneki. Oh yeah; White-haired Kaneki. Now, you should fairly enjoy this because you'll get to see Tsukiyama get a little... naughty. Now, I will do this for you:**_

 _ **WARNING: THIS CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL MATERIAL. ALSO THIS IS YAOI, MEANING BOYXBOY RELATIONSHIPS; IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PRESS THE BACK BUTTON.**_

 ** _There I warned you. Everyone else who didn't heed and wants to look; be my guest. Oh yeah and Tsukiyama will be OC. Just to let you know._**

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

* * *

 _..._

Tsukiyama and Kaneki agreed on one thing—that Tsukiyama would absolutely, under no circumstances, try and eat Kaneki's flesh. Because that would mean betrayal and Kaneki couldn't have that; especially because of his ruthless nature. On the other hand, Tsukiyama and Kaneki would still do things together. Like have secret sparring sessions in the middle of the night when everyone slept. And they'd always start with a bet.

Tsukiyama would tip-toe up the stairs to the White Room that had books laying everywhere but the middle of the floor. And there Kaneki would be standing in the middle of the floor waiting for the lavender-haired man to come to him.

"Kaneki-kun~! I'm here? Where are you, _amour_?" The man purred peeking into the room that lit up bright in the dark, and otherwise, moonless night. Through the windows peering out to the city below Kaneki stood there staring contently outside.

His smell wafted around the room and Tsukiyama couldn't help but take a deep breath in. It was something that soothed his aching stomach for at least a moment. Never completing the hunger but making his stomach somewhat settle.

The teen was dressed in all black loose clothing—black tank top with black shorts to compliment his pale, ghost-like skin. Tsukiyama couldn't help but take a glance at the object of his desire. His deepest, and darkest, yearning for what he wanted but still couldn't have.

The lavender-haired man licked his lips slightly gazing upon Kaneki. Under a dark moon Tsukiyama's hunger would increase for some strange reason.

"I'm right here. I'm ready whenever you are." The teen replied while relaxing his muscles completely. "What's the bet this time?"

"I've always been ready, Kaneki-kun." There was a low growl in the words that Tsukiyama uttered. He was _hungry_ —hungry for Kaneki to come at him. There were many surprises that the lavender-haired man had in store for Kaneki. "If I get you to trip up, I get to bite a piece off of that luscious skin of yours. For you... I don't know; you think of something."

"Hmm. I like that bet." Kaneki instantly accepts the challenge.

With that, Tsukiyama's eyes turned. Black eyes to red irises. His lavender kagune spiraled around his arm near to his fingertips. He was so ready to lunge at Kaneki his legs trembled. Swiftly Tsukiyama went for Kaneki.

Dancing around the room with ease the pair gracefully dodged and attacked. Kagune against bare fist, and fists against kicks, there was so much contact with so little distance. Each time they met with intent to kill, Tsukiyama would smile deviously. His plan would go into action if he did it correctly. All he had to do was distract Kaneki a bit.

The dodging-kicking pattern continued. Kaneki was making it harder for the older man to conduct his little experiment. With him being so agile it was a little bit hard for this to occur. He had to move faster. So he did just that. He started moving faster, and so did Kaneki. But this allowed him to get winded faster.

Kaneki did a nice snap kick to Tsukiyama's face sending him flying across the room. Even though this did not hurt the man, he acted as if it hurt by groaning and making unnecessary noises, to convince Kaneki that he was in pain.

"A-agh... Kaneki-kun. That hurt... this won't do, _du tout._ " The lavender-haired man pressed the teen's nicer side to come out. He knew the sweet, protective Kaneki wouldn't allow him to see a friend hurt.

Kaneki sighs with his eyes closed. He slowly approaches Tsukiyama who is clearly waiting anxiously for a strike against him. Reaching out a completely innocent hand to the man in "need"; Tsukiyama trips Kaneki catching him off guard. He pounces on top of Kaneki, fully taking in the extravagant smell of the teen into his nostrils. His stomach turned in agonizing need for food. He was only hungry for Kaneki. Mouth nearly watering, his eyes grow more menacing as the night wears on.

"Oh _cher_ , looks like I win Kaneki." The lavender-haired man's voice deepens as his hunger strengthens. He chuckles deviously, "I think I'll need a reward for getting you so easily."

Licking his lips he opens his mouth reaching for Kaneki's skin. Just _one bite_. It was only one.

"Wrong. You lose." Kaneki replies with a chuckle.

Tsukiyama doesn't believe those words until he feels something wrap around his back. Warm and a bit sticky... it's Kaneki's kagune. The lavender-haired man is tossed across the room and pinned to the wall.

"N-No! Kaneki, you cheated! Let me go! I won't have this!" Tsukiyama goes into a rampage while trying to escape the grips of Kaneki's Rinkaku.

"Actually, you're the one who cheated Tsukiyama. That was a damn dirty move you did there, and I didn't like it. I have to punish you. So that's my part of the winning bet. I need to punish you with the one thing you want the most."

Tsukiyama's eyes widen with that statement. "Ka-Kaneki! _Assez!_ Stop this right now! Let me go! I want..." The lavender-haired man is shocked by the words that are exiting his mouth. He can't believe he's begging! He absolutely refuses to do it anymore.

"Ahh~, I like it when you do that. I'll make you do it more." Kaneki only gets aroused by the man's apparent begging. He removes his shirt and the sweat running down his body that engulfs Tsukiyama's sights only make his stomach turn even more. The salty smell of Kaneki's sweat along with the sweet fragrance wafting off his body drove Tsukiyama's senses insane. His body wasn't handling this well.

Tsukiyama fought hard to get out of the grip of Kaneki's kagune even harder. "Let me go! Let me go!"

The white-haired teen smiles at Tsukiyama's desperation to escape his hold. It rouses the boy to do it more. "My smell must be exceptionally strong right now. Sweat actually makes meat more tender right? Maybe I should do some more since you're doing pretty good right now."

Kaneki takes one of his nails and scratches it across his skin. It makes a nice little incision on his skin and slowly the blood begins to drip out. The smell intensifies; Tsukiyama's stomach groans angrily.

Panting, sweating and nearly disheveled, the lavender-haired man grunts in exertion. "Kaneki! Stop! Let me go! Give me a bite! Stop!"

"No because if I let you go, you'll be getting what you want, and we can't have that. I need to savor this." Kaneki replies in response watching the cut heal slowly. He continues, "I haven't got what I wanted yet."

Tsukiyama is all but confused by those words. What is it that the teen wants him to do? He's already going crazy, there's no more that he can do to him. "By all means Kaneki-kun what do you want from me?"

Kaneki makes a deeper cut across his wrist, the blood slowly making a trail down his skin. "For you to beg."

"I-I refuse to do that! _Non_!"

Kaneki knew that Tsukiyama's narcissistic pride would never let him do anything like that. But for Kaneki's blood he would definitely be willing to do anything to have it. But anything, _anything_ other than begging. Kaneki's blood kept dripping and he slowly walked toward Tsukiyama. The smell grew stronger; his saliva pooling over his lips, it's immense. Kaneki brings his hand up to Tsukiyama's face that still drips easily with blood.

The lavender-haired man sticks out his tongue that drips with saliva trying to get to his blood. He tries to lick the fluid from the skin of his desire. But the cut heals just as fast as it was there.

"N-No!" Tsukiyama protests. He wants the blood. He wants the flesh of Kaneki, and it's killing him, that Kaneki is teasing him with his body. It feels as if his stomach is ripping apart.

The white-haired teen chuckles. "No what? It doesn't appear that you're asking nicely."

He brings his body closer to Tsukiyama and takes a finger to play with his chin. Tsukiyama trembles at the smell that emanates from Kaneki's body. Especially from his newly healed hand.

" _Mon Dieu_ Kaneki. I'll admit that you are doing a number on me... But I won't allow myself, _me_ , to beg."

"Humph," Kaneki gives a false whimper, "That's too bad. You'll give in eventually. A dark moon always makes ghouls go wild. And you sitting here right now is not the best position I assume greatly."

Kaneki walks away from the older man to a light switch on the opposite end of the room. He places his finger on it. "The dark enhances people's senses. Wouldn't you say the same, Tsukiyama?"

It was like torture to Tsukiyama. Once Kaneki turned off that light, his senses would go overboard, and his full cravings would explode. "You're driving me crazy, _amour_..." By this time drool was spilling over the sides of his mouth. He was craving Kaneki.

The teen flips the switch and the room goes completely dark. Tsukiyama's nose goes to where the source of the smell is. Kaneki's kagune shrinks off his arms and the older man is free to roam the room.

" _Mon cher_ where are you?" Tsukiyama desperately calls to the teen in the dark. His smell was stronger than before, and it drove him almost to the breaking point. Breathing heavily and sniffing like a bloodhound in search for prey, Tsukiyama traces the room. It seems that Kaneki is moving around, his smell doesn't stay in one place. His stomach groans and turns; he lays a hand over it to try and comfort his own agonizing hunger.

The lavender-haired man soon feels hands wrap around him. Kaneki's scent is overflowing his nostrils. Drool is spilling from both sides of the older man's mouth. The air around Tsukiyama is enticingly warm, like he's being embraced by another body, hotter than his own.

"Tsukiyama." Kaneki says. His voice is close enough to where Tsukiyama can feel his breath touching something else. "Can you feel this heat?"

Suddenly Tsukiyama's nose is completely filled with his smell again. Stronger, potent, and almost to the point where it's taking over him. The smell over takes his body like he's wrapped in an embrace that he can't get out of... but he doesn't want to leave. There is pleasure. An orgasmic pleasure to smelling this scent. An ecstasy that comes along with the agony he feels in the pit of his stomach.

"Haa, Kaneki, stop playing with me already... Just let me have a bite." The older man's voice nearly gives out. He's wrapped in something... He just doesn't know what it is. Whatever it is, it's warm, and it smells extravagant.

"You still aren't asking nicely. You won't get what you want unless you say 'please'." The teen's savory voice exits the darkness and makes Tsukiyama's ears tingle in delight.

Tsukiyama's lips urge to let that simple word from his lips. But he's so stubborn. He does not want to submit to begging for that boy. But the smell... the pleasure. It was all taking Tsukiyama's senses to a place that he's never been before. .

"...No. I just...can't." The lavender-haired man's voice fades away as he feels the hands run down his torso proceeding down to his lower extremities. The hands teased the area below his belly button arousing him even further. His voice became shambles. His breathing ragged and raspy.

He soon feels lips touch his earlobe. His breath htiches at the ticklish feeling it creates. "Say it. You've got to hold up your end of the bargain."

The feeling. The pleasure. The sickening arousal that made his stomach turn in even more want for the boy near him. He sputters, "Ka-Kaneki..."

"Yes? What do you want Tsukiyama?"

The lavender-haired man swallows his almost broken pride knowing he's about to lose this bet. He can't fight that smell. _That damned smell._ The smell that makes his body give into his desires. He can't fight it any longer.

"Please... let me have you. Please...! I can't anymore~... I'll lose my damn mind..."

The boy's hands still toy with the older man. He chuckles. He takes his teeth and dabs them on Tsukiyama's neck.

"Good boy."

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 ** _Steamy read yes? Well I thought I might put this up for Halloween. Y'all need a treat. My other two stories will be continued at a later time. I need more time to think on them. But thank you for being patient!_**

 ** _See yay for the last chapter release,_**

 ** _Rhye._**


	2. Taste Me

**_Why hello there. I'm back for the last chapter to "The Bet". I want to start off by apologizing, I was supposed to continue this chapter over Halloween of last year, but so much stuff came up that I never really had the opportunity (or the motivation to continue to be quite honest). But no worries! I am back to finish this off, because I have left so many people unsatisfied. Here we go! Enjoy!_**

 ** _WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL MATERIAL, STRONG LANGUAGE, AND MALE-ON-MALE RELATIONSHIPS (YAOI). IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY SUCH MATERIAL, THEN PLEASE, DO US ALL A FAVOR AND PRESS THE BACK BUTTON AT THE TOP LEFT-HAND CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN._**

* * *

"Kaneki... haa, don't..." Tsukiyama pleaded the younger boy to give him at least an ounce of sympathy.

After all; he's been drained. The fight with Kaneki has left him nearly limp and his stomach continues to painfully churn as the night goes on. He was teased with the sweet-smelling blood of the younger man. Teased with his body. Tsukiyama's head began to spin with all the sensory overload he was experiencing.

Kaneki only gives a sly chuckle to signal his pleasure for this sight. "Don't what? What can't I do to you right now Tsukiyama?"

The white-haired teen bites at Tsukiyama's neck once again. The older man's breath catches and he then lets out a throaty moan to signify submission. The trembling, lavender-haired man nearly falls over, the dizzying ecstasy is almost too much for his weakened body to take. In this dark room lit up by the live night; Tsukiyama slowly begins to lose his mind while in Kaneki's embrace.

"You like to be underneath me. You love it when I take control of you."

Tsukiyama gasps at the thought. He can't deny it; the way that Kaneki makes him feel lesser, how he destroyed his pride, how he essentially made the proud Tsukiyama his little plaything—it's all true. He loves it. But he doesn't know why he likes the feeling of his pride being taken away; was it because of who's doing this? Or because Tsukiyama really wants to show that tender side he knows is inside him somewhere?

The older man's thoughts are interrupted when Kaneki turns his face toward him. He can't see it but he can feel his heated breath escape his lips. The heat grows, from what he can tell, Kaneki's mouth is open. He can smell the saliva. He pushes his face closer and their lips meet. Apprehensively, Tsukiyama tries to run away from this kiss that make his throat tingle, in what seems to be an immense pleasure in tasting the saliva of his younger partner.

The kiss is deep, their tongues twirl and play with each other, eventually going back to pressing their mouths together in bliss. Tsukiyama's moans slip through when the teen lets his mouth free—and when they join they release through his throat. Kaneki breaks the kiss, and lets go of the disheveled man, walking away from him. Tsukiyama did not want Kaneki to go.

"Wait! Don't go," Tsukiyama begs once again, "Please... don't leave me like this..." His desperation could be heard in his voice. He wanted more. More of this pleasure that he's never felt before.

Kaneki returns, "Oh don't trouble yourself. I definitely won't leave you in this state. But you will be in another by the time I'm finished with you."

The younger man's strange words makes Tsukiyama wonder what he could possibly have planned for him. Really; look what's happened to the older man. He is completely open. Sensitive to even the smallest of touches, brushes, or pricks. What else... what else could be in store for him?

The lights turn on and Tsukiyama's eyes are overcome with a hint of pain. He temporarily covers them to relax his pupils a bit. He traces the room. He does not see Kaneki again. He starts to panic. His body is on overdrive; he cannot under any circumstances be left alone in this condition. Who knows what Tsukiyama could do in this state of mind.

"Tsukiyama."

That savory voice comes from behind him again. For some odd reason Kaneki will not let Tsukiyama see him. He can only listen to the voice of his obsession drive him insane. He's doing it on purpose. He is being crushed by this overwhelming sensation.

"Where do you want me to touch you? Guide me." Kaneki brings his muscular arms around pointed forward. His hands and muscles are relaxed. Tsukiyama's lavender orbs trace his arms; he wants them to be around him. But touching? He could only think of one place. That place that's aching for it. His lower body grew warm, and the tent peeking from his slacks, evidently made it so.

The lavender-haired man's shaking hand grabs at Kaneki's forearm, guiding it to his pelvis, cupping the area risen from arousal. One touch and Tsukiyama flinches in pleasure. His body trembles as he moves Kaneki's hand up and down. He lets out shy groans that show he is enjoying what he's feeling but is still apprehensive. But this heat... the desire to feel Kaneki's hands all over him. To make him feel lesser. To be underneath him. Oh, it makes Tsukiyama moan even louder.

"T-Touch me... here. I want your hand... here, now..." Tsukiyama's sentences become garbled phrases that Kaneki can sort of make out. Nonetheless, Kaneki does not take his older partner's request lightly, as he unzips his pants with his right hand. His left hand travels to the upper portion of Tsukiyama's body his fingertips brushing past his nipple. The older man responds with a seductive groan.

Kaneki bites at the nape of Tsukiyama's neck, enhancing the pleasure the older man feels, hearing him moan slightly. He knows Tsukiyama is being shy. So he helps bring out whatever Tsukiyama is holding inside. This time, Kaneki unbuttons the pants, and reaches his hand inside to feel the piston that is eager for touch. His hand touching that area... the older man goes into overdrive once again. His moans gain a bit of ferocity, using more of his voice to bring them out, while barely clenching on to Kaneki's arm.

"Ka...neki... feels... oh, _mon cher_..." Tsukiyama moans. He can't understand how he's managed to get himself in this position. He can't say that he's suffering. It feels too good to even remotely be painful.

Kaneki likes Tsukiyama's reaction so he continues. He goes a bit harder. The older man gives a strained moan. It's almost as if he's holding back his voice. Or at least trying to. The harder the stroke the more Tsukiyama's voice would plead for more. The teen pulls Tsukiyama's erection completely from his pants. It's bigger than he thought. Warm and leaking with precum. It almost looks good enough to taste.

The older man gasps and his face reddens. "Oh! No, you can't... _non_..."

Tsukiyama's eyes are glazed in pure desire. His consciousness is slowly starting to give into his body's emotions. He looks at the hand stroking his erection. He moans and pants at the sight of Kaneki's warm, pale hand, massaging him there. He throbs. It tingles at the tip.

"You're getting ready to release." The younger man calmly responds to Tsukiyama's reaction.

The lavender-haired man's body begins to shake violently. He tries to hold himself long enough to enjoy it more; but he can't. It's waiting for release. He just can't. He looks down and watches his erection swell more. The sight... it's too much. He let's out one passionate groan and let's Kaneki's name pass through his lips signaling his release. The white fluid lands on Kaneki's hand. He lifts it and watches as the glop connect to his tip. It turns him on. Kaneki lifts his hand up to his face and licks what remains off his fingers.

"Now I have something else for you." He tells Tsukiyama as he assists him to a wall on the left side of the room.

The older man can barely take a few steps without feeling like he'll topple over. It's hard to navigate when your legs feel like jelly. Kaneki covers Tsukiyama's eyes and moves in front of him. Once he uncovers his eyes, Tsukiyama discovers that Kaneki is shirtless.

"I'll let you taste me. But you're not allowed to bite. Use only your mouth and tongue."

The older man's eyes show confusion. He can't seem to understand what Kaneki could be talking about. He's already disheveled and using his brain is not where it's at right now. Kaneki points down to show him. Kaneki's erection pokes eagerly through his shorts. Tsukiyama can't help but wonder if it's the black color that enhances his size...

He gets down on his knees. He takes it out. Seeing it so hard and dribble slightly with precum. He can't help but wonder what it tastes like. Tsukiyama wraps his lips around it and begins. He bobs his head up and down. The taste is so extravagant that he nearly faints. A warm, sweet liquid, that sends his tastebuds to new heights lays across his tongue.

"Shit... Tsukiyama don't stop." Kaneki hisses at the pleasure he feels.

Tsukiyama goes faster. The taste makes him go numb from head to toe. It's so satisfying. He never knew that Kaneki would taste so amazing and he hasn't even bit into him. Kaneki swells in his mouth. Tsukiyama gags a bit. He's surprised by how much it grew. He wants more. This taste. This feeling... it sends Tsukiyama to the edge. He continues this until Kaneki begins to throb more. He starts to twitch a little. He knows he's going to release soon.

"Not... yet... don't... " Kaneki barely sputters out a sentence. He pulls Tsukiyama's head away. "Lay on your back..."

Tsukiyama lays on his back. Kaneki strips his pants, and boxers away, tossing them across the room. Kaneki licks his fingers and inserts them into Tsukiyama. The older man yelps in surprise.

"Aah! What... are you! Aah, n-no!" Tsukiyama strains. He is offset by the slight pain and the burning sensation this creates.

Kaneki licks his lips. "I'm preparing you. You haven't fully tasted me yet..."

He jams his fingers in further. Tsukiyama nearly shouts in pleasure. Kaneki hit something that made him feel amazing. Kaneki does it again. Rapidly. The older man is now yelling, his moans are no longer silent like before, crying out Kaneki's name in delight. The younger man's grey eyes are also glazed with absolute desire. He loves what this is doing to Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama tries to push Kaneki away but he is so limp he can hardly move his arms. Tsukiyama continues to chant Kaneki's name. By this time, the hole where Kaneki prods, is now wet and loose.

He takes out his fingers. He takes his erection and places it on the entrance. He slowly makes his way in. Tsukiyama moans as the feeling of Kaneki filling him up progresses into his lower back. Kaneki doesn't stop until he reaches the hilt. Tsukiyama twitches in ecstasy. He pants away at this feeling. It's better than eating Kaneki. He feels completely full.

"Haaa... Shit... Kaneki you've... filled me up inside..." Tsukiyama's voice turns deep and seductive. He feels so good. He can't turn the feeling away.

Kaneki begins to thrust. Slowly but surely the tightness wanes away. Tsukiyama moans at the feeling. His lower back burns with pleasure. His insides tingle, as Kaneki probes inside, hitting his spot over and over again. Kaneki goes harder. The duo are now dancing in the sight of ecstasy. The pair moan away at the feeling they both experience.

Tsukiyama cries out to Kaneki, wrapping his arms around the younger man. They both throb and sweat profusely. The air becomes tinged with the smell of saliva and sex. Kaneki grunts and groans at the exertion. He works harder and deeper. Tsukiyama moans and groans. The groans from the two men become louder.

Kaneki throbs more. The felicity of his heat makes Tsukiyama tremble. He loves this. He doesn't want it to stop. He would be willing to lose a bet every time to gain this feeling. The pair fall into indulgence even more.

"Ka..neki! Kaneki... ahh!" Tsukiyama shouts, "I... ooh... I can't... I'm going to..."

Kaneki responds by going faster. The pair pants away at the orgasm that's brimming over. Tsukiyama twitches violently, shouting out that he's going to let go. Kaneki also begins to twitch but he doesn't want to release inside. Tsukiyama scratches Kaneki's back signaling imminent release. Kaneki does one last thrust before Tsukiyama explodes in orgasm. His cum lands on his stomach and neck.

"Keep your mouth open... just like that..." Kaneki pants. He twitches. Shakes and writhes. Until he pulls out and releases into Tsukiyama's mouth.

All of it lands on Tsukiyama's tongue as his lavender eyes meet Kaneki's orgasm-filled face. He licks the remainders off Kaneki's tip. Kaneki shivers at the feeling. Tsukiyama swallows that sweet fluid that warms his body up.

The duo rests after a hefty workload. Kaneki laughs, "Now how did I taste."

" _Tres bien..._ " Tsukiyama weakly replies. "But I'm still hungry..."

"Good. I'll fill you up over and over. As long as you ask nicely."

* * *

 _ **And I redeem myself! How you like a naughty Kaneki being on top? For some strange reason I like the thought of Tsukiyama being an uke... with Shironeki of course lol. XD But I am finished! I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Take a look at some of my other stories and leave honest opinions if you like!**_

 ** _See yah around!_**

 ** _-Rhye._**


End file.
